Murder is Always New
Murder is Always New is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the first case of Dark Secrets of the Future, and the first one to take place in the Green Hills district. Plot Chief Young send agent Luna Diaz at the airport to pick up a new recruit. After the player arrived, Luna welcomed them gladly and wanted to show them the technology based city. While walking around, they suddenly noticed a man sleeping on the sidewalk. Being curious, the duo went closer only to discover that the man was dead. Luna and the player decided to investigate the murder. According to the victim's ID, they came to know that he was a local vet named Grunt Montana. At first, the team suspected the victim's assistant, Eva Patterson, who was sad to hear the news. Soon after, they managed to get two more suspects, one of them was local slum dweller Benjamin Wallace and the other was businessman Hugo Bannister. However, unlike Eva, they didn't show much sadness. Coroner Maria Delgado soon provided them with the autopsy result. She said that the victim was injected with poison, so the murder weapon was some kind of syringe, and that the killer owned a dog, counting they left dog fur in the victim's mouth. While recapping, Peter Coleman appeared to inform the team that someone broke in the victim's house. Hearing that, Luna and the player went there and found the victim's brother, Liam Montana locked in a chest who said someone suddenly hit him in the head and locked him there. The team there found a syringe full of poison and sent it to the lab. Lab Chief Sebastian Parker confirmed it to be the murder weapon and said that the killer was good in chemistry. The team interrogated Veronica Pascal, who wanted to sue the victim. They also talked with Eva who was about to resign and with Hugo, who was annoyed with the victim as he kept trying to sell him dogs which Hugo didn't want. Soon after, the team saw Benjamin and some people protesting before the vet station. They went closer only to discover that Benjamin was ready to destroy the vet station and didn't hesitate to stop him. He said that Montana was nothing but a greedy person who destroyed his house to build his station and that he wanted revenge. Luna and the player managed to calm him down and sent him home. Soon after, they interrogated Liam after they discovered that the victim nearly killed him with his pet drone. However, Liam said it was just an accident. Veronica was also spoken to again after the team discovered that the victim couldn't save her sick dog. Soon afterwards, Luna and the player managed to get all the evidence and arrested Eva Patterson for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Eva said that she wasn't feeling guilty at all as Montana deserved to die. When asked why she thought that, she replied that Montana was a greedy person and knew nothing about his work. To get more money, he started to use bad medicine and almost killed most of the animals. After the animals started to become sick, Eva became suspicious and started to keep an eye on Montana. One day when Veronica brought her sick dog, Montana used bad medicine as usual and killed the dog in the process. Seeing this Eva couldn't take it anymore and confronted him, but he just laughed in her face. Eva then lost her nerves and injected him with poison. Then the team took him at the courthouse where Judge Knight sentenced her to 10 years in jail. Post-trial, Junior Agent Albert Romanov congratulated the player and went outside to patrol the city. After a while they got approached by a terrified Hugo who said that he had seen a dead person walking around the streets. Albert laughed and advised him to stop watching sci-fi movies. Hugo literally cried down in fear and said them to check the streets. Albert and the player then searched the streets and found some soil, which was enough for Sebastian to discover that it was of none other than Brad Pascal, Veronica's great-grandfather. They they talked with Veronica who said that her great-grandfather was literally a mad scientist and was expert in electromagnetic waves section. Meanwhile, Liam asked the team to help him by finding his pet drone. They then investigated the victim's house and found a broken drone and sent it to Peter, who repaired it and managed to get a footage which showed Benjamin and Liam fighting over the vet station. They then asked Liam about it who said that Benjamin claimed that the vet station was built by destroying his home and wanted his land back and Liam told him to show legal documents. The team then searched the vet station and found the documents needed and gave them back to Benjamin. Later on, Albert and the player shared their discoveries about the walking dead when Chief appeared and said him to stop daydreaming and ordered to go to the crypt with the player as the crypt caretaker had been murdered. Summary Victim *'Grunt Montana' (Found dead on the sidewalk) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Eva Patterson' Suspects BWallaceDSOTFNew.png|Benjamin Wallace HBannisterDSOTFNew.png|Hugo Bannister EPattersonDSOTFC1-1.png|Eva Patterson LMontanaDSOTFNew.png|Liam Montana VPascalDSOTFC1-2.png|Veronica Pascal Quasi-suspect(s) ARomanovC1.png|Albert Romanov Killer's Profile *The killer eats tomato soup. *The killer owns a dog. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded ID Card, Locked Briefcase, Stained Cap) *Examine Faded ID Card. (Result: Victim's ID Card; Victim Identified: Grunt Montana; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Vet Station) *Investigate Vet Station. (Clues: Locked Phone, Keychain; Prerequisite: Faded ID Card examined) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Benjamin Wallace) *Ask Benjamin Wallace why he called the victim just before his death. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Keychain. (New Suspect: Hugo Bannister) *Ask Hugo Bannister how his keychain ended up at the vet station. (Prerequisite: Keychain examined) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Faded Notes) *Examine Faded Notes. (New Suspect: Eva Patterson) *Ask Eva Patterson about Montana's death. (Prerequisite: Faded Notes examined) *Examine Stained Cap. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tomato soup) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a dog) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Locker, Pile of Books; New Suspect: Veronica Pascal; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Locker. (New Suspect: Liam Montana) *Ask Liam Montana how he got locked up inside the locker. (Profile updated: Liam eats tomato soup; Prerequisite: Locker examined) *Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry; Murder Weapon registered: Syringe) *Ask Veronica Pascal why she wanted to sue the victim. (Profile Updated: Veronica eats tomato soup and owns a dog; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Station Front; Prerequisite: Victim's House investigated) *Investigate Station Front. (Clues: Faded Paper, Tablet; Prerequisite: Veronica interrogated) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Resignation Letter) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Eva's Handwriting; Prerequisite: Faded Paper examined) *Ask Eva why she wanted to resign. (Profile updated: Eva eats tomato soup and owns a dog) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Hugo's Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Ask Hugo why he was annoyed with the victim. (Profile updated: Hugo eats tomato soup and owns a dog) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Benjamin why he wants to destroy the vet station. (Profile updated: Benjamin owns a dog and knows chemistry; Available after Unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Camcorder, Gift Box; Prerequisite: Benjamin interrogated) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Unlocked Camcorder) *Analyze Unlocked Camcorder. (09:00:00) *Ask Liam why the victim tested his drone on him. (Profile updated: Eva knows chemistry; Prerequisite: Unlocked Camcorder analyzed) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Crumpled Paper Note *Examine Threatening Note. (Result: Veronica's Handwriting) *Ask Veronica how the victim was responsible of her dog's tragic end. (Profiles updated: Veronica eats tomato soup, owns a dog and knows chemistry; Hugo knows chemistry; Prerequisite: Threatening Note examined) *Investigate Sidewalk. (Clues: Poison Bottle, Bloody Stone; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Examine Bloody Stone. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Old References, New Examples (1/6). (No stars) Old References, New Examples (1/6) ' ' *Go meet with Albert Romanov. (Reward: FBDF Badge; Available after unlocking Old References, New Examples) *Ask Hugo what made him so scared. (Prerequisite: Albert interrogated) *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Pile of Soil; Prerequisite: Hugo interrogated) *Examine Pile of Soil. (Result: Soil) *Analyze Soil. (03:00:00; Result: DNA) *Ask Veronica about his great-grandfather. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Liam what happened. *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue; Broken Machine) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Drone) *Analyze Drone. (06:00:00) *Ask Liam about his fight with Benjamin. *Investigate Vet Station. (Clue: Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Benjamin's Documents) *Analyze Benjamin's Documents. (06:00:00) *Help Benjamin have his land back. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (DSOTF) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Green Hills Category:Cases (DSOTF)